With prior art document editing systems, a first author's inputs must first be saved as a first version of a non-event document, and then the system allows for input by a second author (to make edits relative to the first version of the document). Then, this second author's inputs/changes must be saved as a second version of the document, before allowing (again) for the first author to make edits relative to the second version of the document.
With eStand Performer computer systems and technology from e-Stand, Inc., a user can make a selection of which user/author edits to view, with selection made by author to select to view all the edits made relative to a displayed image, such as sheet music.
There is no way, however, to select less than all the events in an order of entry made by a user, or by multiple users, and to exclude one or more of the edit entries somewhere in the middle of the order of entry.
There is also no way to specifically select presentation views, or the individual underlying edits, via criteria.
It is therefore an object of this present invention to provide systems and methodologies that provide an ability to store events generated for all edits and construct sets of edits selected by any one or more of criteria, and with selection of the edit events not limited by order of entry.